Kink
by Nitroid
Summary: On a whim, Tamaki decides to make Kaoru his, despite his knowledge of Hikaru's wrath. Possessive!Hikaru, Devious!Kaoru. Hika/Kao, Tama/Kao.


**Written upon Ally's request.**

**Prompt: Kaoru teasing Tamaki; furious Hikaru**

**Summary: **On a whim, Tamaki decides to make Kaoru his, despite his knowledge of Hikaru's wrath.

**.**

"You've got beautiful eyes, Kaoru."

Feeling his senior's hot breath on his neck sent nervous chills down the younger teen's spine.

"Yeah?" Kaoru narrowed his eyes skeptically, but didn't turn around to face Tamaki. "Thanks, I guess. You've got nice eyes too."

He knew that if he looked out of the club windows, he would see Hikaru leaning against a tree in the school's garden, where the twins usually waited for each other before heading for the gates. The Hitachiin limousine would be patiently awaiting their arrival.

Slipping his bag strap over his shoulder, Kaoru made for the wide double doors. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back into Tamaki's chest.

"Sorry . . . did I miss something?" Kaoru blinked up at his senior, confused. "I packed the dresses in the storage box already, so that'll make it easier for us to locate them next week . . ."

He trailed off when Tamaki just stood there, smirking at him. Nervously, the teen digested the fact that Tamaki was standing just that fraction closer to him that usual.

"I want to tell you something, Kaoru."

Despite having his curiosity piqued at what Tamaki had to say, Kaoru knew that this was probably a trap. The blond senior had been eying him like a piece of meat in a bowl full of vegetables for days now.

"I've got to . . . get back to Hikaru." Kaoru mumbled, looking down at his polished school shoes to avoid Tamaki's piercing gaze. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you took just a little while longer."

"It's not like he'd get really mad or anything, but it's still a bother to keep someone waiting for you, right?" Kaoru answered bluntly. "I've got to go. See you tomorrow, King. Thanks for your hard work. Not that you did much, anyway."

In a flash, Tamaki was standing at the entrance, blocking Kaoru's only exit – with the exception of the large French windows, but who in their right mind would jump off the fifth floor – with a knowing smirk plastered on his face. Kaoru stared. Tamaki stared back.

"Look," the redhead folded his arms defiantly over his chest. "I'll let you tell me whatever it is that's got your boxers in a twist, but you'll have to let me go home soon, okay?"

"You don't need to worry about Hikaru, really." Tamaki smiled wryly. "I've got him covered."

A blade of worry stabbed through Kaoru; there was something dodgy about his senior's soft, dangerous tone. And he'd never seen Tamaki smile like that before. Usually the Host Club's King wore a sappier, dreamier grin.

"What did you do to Hikaru?"

"Don't use that suspecting tone with Daddy, Kaoru."

Narrowed amber eyes glowered at deep purple ones.

"Drop the act, Tamaki-senpai. I don't really have the time for this." Kaoru sighed, running a hand through his carefully styled spikes. "Quick, just tell me what you're so happy about."

Tamaki advanced toward him, the smile never leaving his face. "You're so beautiful, Kaoru."

Despite the weird feeling he received from his senior, Kaoru couldn't help laughing. "Senpai, you're funny. This is about the Halloween act you've got planned, isn't it? You've gotten really good at it. But it'd work even better if you just up the act a little bit more . . . widen your eyes a little, to make you look hungry and sinister."

Tamaki obliged, but Kaoru couldn't help noticing that he looked genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, like that." The Hitachiin twin offered his senior a happy smile. "Don't look so shocked. I know you're probably nervous and didn't want to test it out in a roomful of people, but you're doing great so far."

The tall blond straightened up with a chuckle. "Wow, you're really honest, Kaoru. I didn't expect you to be this innocent."

Inwardly, Kaoru wondered what on earth his senior had ingested – maybe the dessert after lunch, or perhaps lunch itself – but made no inquiry about Tamaki's strangeness. He could really care less, either way.

"Thanks. You sure are in a good mood today, King."

"And you are just as naïve as ever."

Kaoru blinked, surprised. "Excuse me? Did you just call _me _naïve?"

"I did. Seriously, you are way too cute." Tamaki stepped closer, hands outstretched before him. "Come here, my sweet."

Somewhere outside, there was a familiar yell.

"NO!"

Kaoru blanched. ". . . Was that my brother?"

"Like I said, you don't have to worry about him. It's just you and me now." Tamaki wrapped his arms around his junior club member, bringing him into a close, tight embrace.

In a flash, Kaoru realized what was going on. Well, he'd managed to analyze the situation and produce a suitable hypothesis, but he still needed more data for the conclusion. He didn't need to worry about things going awry; Hikaru was just a couple floors away.

Feigning uncertainty, Kaoru brought his hands up to hug him back. "You're kinda strange today, King."

"That's because of you," Tamaki answered laughingly. "If only you knew how much you affect me, Kaoru."

"Right." Kaoru looked away, faking his interest in the nearest diamond patterned sofa. "Did you maybe have a fight with Kyouya-senpai or something?"

"Or something," Tamaki hummed, leaning down to place a chaste kiss in Kaoru's hair before smoothly changing the subject. "You smell wonderful, Kaoru-kun. This season's latest Bvlgari?"

Kaoru shook his head, feeling Tamaki's hands cup his cheeks and tilt his face upward. "No, it's Chanel. Mother had it ordered for me and Hikaru as a present."

"Such innocence." Tamaki whispered, closing the gap between their faces.

Their lips met, and Kaoru stared up in mild surprise at the close-up of Tamaki's professionally shaped eyebrows, long blond lashes and fair skin. Somewhere at the back of his mind, Kaoru had already seen this coming, but he hadn't yet prepared himself for it.

_Que sera sera_, as Tamaki liked to say.

He discovered that he didn't mind this change in the least. It felt good to be kissing someone other than his brother. Hikaru, who would worry incessantly over the past and the future, rarely succeeded in surprising him as of late.

But things were about to change; it was already changing at that very second. He knew he would find out Hikaru's surprises, soon enough. This was why Kaoru liked living in the now; because the present was always a gift.

Vaguely, the redhead wondered if Tamaki was giving him a sort of test, and if he was, would Kaoru ace it? It definitely felt like his senior was daring him to try something beyond the barriers he'd set up with Hikaru to distance themselves from the world. Well, two could play at that game.

Knowing full well that he shouldn't, yet succumbing to his curiosity, Kaoru parted his lips slightly, allowing Tamaki access into his mouth. Maybe the thought of doing something that others – particularly his twin brother – wouldn't approve of gave Kaoru the burning itch to try it out. A niggling sensation of doubt was pooling somewhere in his knees. What if Hikaru didn't realize in time . . .?

He hoped he wouldn't regret this rash decision.

Tamaki's hands were sliding down his neck to his shoulders, long fingers deftly working on his black and purple striped tie. In a matter of seconds, the tie slid down to the marble floor along with Kaoru's school blazer.

There were loud footsteps stomping along the corridor outside, and Kaoru broke the kiss to turn his head to the door expectantly. A spark of triumph had been ignited inside the redhead. Another loud thump echoed through the doors, and scuffling sounds suggested more than one person struggling. The door, however, stayed shut.

"What's happening?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow at Tamaki, who smiled gleefully back.

"Nothing you should worry your pretty little head about," the blond replied, grasping Kaoru's hand and leading him to the plush sofa. "Now, where were we?"

Kaoru glanced at the door, which wasn't locked, before shifting his curious gaze back to Tamaki. Things were getting even more interesting, it seemed.

"That was Hikaru outside, wasn't it?"

Tamaki smirked, snaking a hand behind Kaoru's neck to guide their lips into an open mouthed kiss. Wet tongues circled around each other, in a mild battle for supremacy. The battle grew fierce when Kaoru chose to deepen the kiss, bringing both his hands up to hold Tamaki's head at the right angle so his mouth fit just right with his senior's.

"Mmm," Kaoru hummed, lifting his head just a tiny fraction so Tamaki could aim his tongue right _there_.

Several hot minutes later, Tamaki pulled away, his purple eyes now dark with lust. "You're a good kisser, Kaoru. Has your brother been teaching you?"

"Actually, I learn a lot of things by myself." Kaoru replied, burying his fingers in Tamaki's thick blond locks. "But I can't deny the fact that I like testing them out with Hikaru."

The blond rewarded him by attacking his neck, nibbling at the sensitive flesh. "So, you're a kink. I like that."

"Good." Kaoru answered breathlessly, then instantly hated himself for saying it.

Something hit the door with a hard 'thwack!' and Hikaru's furious holler could be heard. "Don't you dare touch him, you . . . !"

Hikaru's voice stopped immediately, but judging by the muffled yells and thumps coming from outside, he clearly wasn't going down without a fight.

"You really mean a lot to him, don't you?" Tamaki muttered with a sigh. "Are the both of you really as close as I think you are?"

"Negative." Kaoru chuckled. "We're even closer than you can imagine."

With that said, Kaoru leaned in, placing both his hands on Tamaki's chest, pushing his senior down on his back amid the soft cushions that littered the sofa. The blond made no move to stop him, so Kaoru continued his ministrations.

Tantalizingly, the redhead tugged on the knot in Tamaki's tie, pulling it loose from his senior's neck and dropping it to the floor. Tamaki placed his hands on Kaoru's slim hips with a contented smirk playing on his lips. Inwardly counting down the last few seconds, Kaoru smiled back, bending down so his nose grazed Tamaki's as he enjoyed this fresh, exhilarating experience.

The club doors burst open with a loud bang to reveal a disheveled, raging Hikaru, gripping a baseball bat in his hands. His red hair was matted with sweat, and there was a small scratch on his left cheek. There were leaves stuck to his uniform jacket, and his black slacks had scuff marks on them.

Clearly, he had put up a colossal struggle. But now, the look of victory quickly faded from his face. Hikaru stood in frozen shock, eyes fixated on his twin and Tamaki. Behind him stood Kyouya, making notes on his clipboard with a knowing smile.

Further on behind them, lying sprawled in the vast hallway, were Kyouya's men. Evidently they were no match for a separated twin's immense fury.

"I'll issue the bill for the repair costs of the club room's door by tomorrow, Hikaru." Kyouya readjusted his glasses and smiled at Kaoru, who winced.

"You're going to pay, Tamaki." Hikaru ground out through gritted teeth. "In many more ways than one."

"Aww, Kyouya!" Ignoring the younger teen's flaming glower, the blond senior propped himself up on his elbows. "I thought I told you to keep Hikaru away from here!"

Giving his best friend a nonchalant shrug, Kyouya tapped his notebook with a finger. "He got through my men's defenses. I did tell you it was useless before, but you refused to listen to me."

Wearing a deflated expression, Tamaki pushed Kaoru off him, sitting upright properly on the sofa. Kaoru brushed imaginary dust off his uniform with a small frown. Who died and gave Tamaki the right to treat him like a call girl?

_You okay? _Hikaru's eyes seemed to say.

_I'm all good._ Kaoru replied back with a blink.

_I am so pissed right now._ Hikaru narrowed his amber eyes.

_Actually_, Kaoru smirked as he winked. _I'm really mad right now, too._

"You thought you could toy with my brother without me knowing?" Hikaru brandished his bat threateningly.

"I was really only leading you on." Kaoru waved a hand dismissively at Tamaki. "I wanted to find out how long it would take you to notice I was only pretending."

"What?" the blond's gasp of surprise was satisfactory. "But you acted like you really wanted me! Don't deny it, you _did_ enjoy kissing me!"

Hikaru eyed his brother disbelievingly. _Is that the truth?_

_Well, partially. I guess you'll have to kiss me all better after this, hm? _Teasingly, Kaoru blew his brother a sweet air-kiss.

If there was an anger limit on Hikaru's rage, the cap would've popped off and disintegrated with the flames that fanned his fury with a burning passion.

Tamaki's eyes widened when Hikaru advanced toward him, clenching his baseball bat in one hand.

"Wait! Hikaru, can't we talk about this? And Kaoru . . . !"

"No." the twins answered in gleeful unison.

As Tamaki wailed, Kyouya slid out, pulling the door shut with a quiet click.

**.**

**If you've got this far without clicking the back button, thank you for reading! Have a virtual piece of chocolate chip cookie dough.**

**Basically, what I wanted to portray in this story was Kaoru's curiosity at indulging Tamaki's whims, while simultaneously knowing that Hikaru would burst in to display his jealousy/possessiveness and extreme anger, lol. In short, it's a huge chunk of brotherly love based on an ocean of trust.**


End file.
